This invention relates to an ignition system for an engine and more particularly to an improved engine ignition system particularly adapted for use with watercraft.
As is well known, most spark ignited engines include a number of electrical components. These may include components such as a magneto generator which is driven by the engine flywheel and which provides not only an electrical power output but also pulse signals indicative of the angular position of the crankshaft. The outputs from these coils are transmitted to an ignition circuit which processes the signals and generates an output signal that is transmitted normally to a spark coil. The voltage of the signal is amplified by the spark coil and then is transmitted to the spark plugs for firing.
Obviously, the system employs a number of components which are not always located in proximity to each other. Where that is the case, conductors must be provided for transferring the electrical energy from one location to another.
Although this type of arrangement is satisfactory, it presents certain problems in certain applications. For example, when utilized as the ignition system for the powering internal combustion engine of a watercraft and particularly a small type of watercraft known as a personal watercraft, it is desirable to enclose at least some if not all of the components so that they will be protected from the water. This is particularly true when operating in a marine environment. However, if the components are located at spaced locations from each other then conductors must pass in and out of the housings in which the various components are contained thus increasing the difficulties in obtaining sealing. In addition, when the components are spaced from each other, this presents some difficulties.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved ignition system for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved engine ignition system for a watercraft wherein many of the major components are sealed within the same housing assembly.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact sealed ignition system for an engine wherein the components are all positioned in proximity to each other and the number of external connections is substantially reduced.